Building or crafting things is a rewarding way to provide services and recreational items. Building items that have a way of transforming into other configurations using the same pieces and parts is economically feasible and elegant in design. Playhouses are such structures, in that a highly effective, structurally sound, and elegantly designed configuration can become tiresome after some time. If there is a way to utilize the same features to build and craft an entirely new structure, particularly by children who can also learn some labor, engineering, and architecture functions, is a bonus.